


Maps

by Kokusai79



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokusai79/pseuds/Kokusai79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson llega a su nueva universidad en Estados Unidos y se encuentra con un conocido de hace tiempo ¿Podrán superar situaciones inesperadas y borrar el pasado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic entra en el intercambio de Santa Slash especial para Gabriela Rodriguez.  
> Perdon por la tardanza ¡estoy muy avergonzada!

Iba caminando tranquilo, hoy no estaba lloviendo y su hermana lo había dejado salir, Harriet a veces era muy mandona.

 

El pequeño rubio de tan solo 10 años de edad siguió caminando, con su libro para colorear de dinosaurios entre sus brazos, aun había charcos de la lluvia del día anterior, cuando escucho a dos niños gritar.

 

 -¡¡Baja de ahí, mariquita!!

 

\- Siempre haces lo mismo, nerdtonto

 

El rubio se acercó un poco donde provenían los gritos, eran dos niños mayores, pero no podía ver a que le gritaban.

 

-Solo queremos jugar un poco pequeño sherly.

 

-¡¡Déjenme en paz!! – Grito una voz infantil, el rubio salió de los arbustos donde estaba viendo todo y pudo ver a un niño de cabello negro y rizado trepado en un árbol, tenía un parche en el ojo, parecía un pirata.

 

-¡¡ Baja de ahí, idiota!!. –Uno de los niños agarro unas piedritas que estaban en el piso y empezó a lanzarlas contra el niño que estaba en el árbol.

 

El rubio enrojeció, esos niños solo por ser grandes se creían mucho, dejo su libro sobre el suelo y corrió lo poco que le faltaba para llegar a los dos más grandes, con todas sus fuerzas empujo al que había lanzado las piedras.

-Que rayos te crees enano- Medio grito el otro viéndolo perplejo.

 

El rubio miro a los dos niños, uno estaba tirado y el otro lo veía como si lo fuera a asesinar, no sabía en que se había metido.

 

 

                                                                                                                ~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~

 

 

Despertó fastidiado y casi avienta el despertador por la ventana, odiaba soñar cuando aún vivía en Londres, sabía que solo era un niño en ese tiempo, pero ¿de que le había servido ayudar al mocoso? Solo había perdido su libro de dinosaurios y no volvieron a dejarlo salir en verano, tremendo premio.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiro, debía ser una tortura, eran las seis de la mañana.

Se metió a bañar y se cambió.

Nunca volvería a ayudar a nadie, era lo que se había dicho en ese entonces. El rubio rio un poco, hoy era el primer día de universidad  y estaba en la facultad de medicina, claro no quería ayudar a nadie…

 

                                                                                                     

                                                                                                                  ~~~~~~o~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

 

 

El primer día había sido lo que se puede llamar “tranquilo” le dieron un libro en cada materia de al menos unas ochocientas páginas, ya tenía tarea para el día siguiente y supo que algunas materias las compartiría con otras facultades, como enfermería, ciencias forenses y psiquiatría, podía decir que los años que seguirían serian interesantes.

 

                                                                                                         ~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Ya llevaba un mes en la universidad, había hecho buenos amigos, pero seguía siendo una putada tener que despertarse tan temprano solo para llegar a las clases, había días que te tenía que levantar a las 4:30 y eso era si dormía, de tantos libros y tareas que le dejaban, si salía vivo de la universidad empezaría a creer en los milagros.

 

                                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~

 

Estaban en farmacología, a veces el maestro podía ser tan aburrido, pero hoy empezaban tema nuevo y parecía ser interesante, les iban a dar un poco de Toxicología, al parecer era una de las clases que compartirían con otra facultad ya que veía personas que no eran de su clase.

 

-Buenos días chicos, como se habrán dado cuenta, hoy vamos a compartir clase con los de ciencias forenses, antes de que salgan necesito que pasen conmigo, será un trabajo en parejas y será muy importante para su evaluación, cuando termine de dar el tema pasan Ordenadamente y les asignare su pareja y el tema del cual deberán darme un trabajo escrito y un experimento o presentación sobre lo que les toco.

 

Todos intentaron quejarse pero el rostro de “No es mi problema”  del profesor les quedo muy claro, tenían suficiente tarea como para ahora lidiar con eso.

 

Había terminado la clase y como había dicho el maestro estaban pasando ordenadamente  para ver que pareja les había tocado, John se acercó y había una lista con los nombres de todos y a un lado su pareja, busco su nombre y cuando lo vio solo se rio, no podía ser posible.

Sherlock Holmes ni siquiera iba en su universidad,  la última vez que lo vio fue en la preparatoria en Londres, siempre estaba con ese tal Moriarty, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna. Tenía que hablar con el maestro.

 

Estaba por llegar a la oficina del profesor cuando vio cómo se abrió la puerta bruscamente.

 

-¡No puede darme un compañero ficticio!

 

-No permito que un estudiante me hable así Holmes, y nunca te daría un compañero ficticio.

 

-¡Simplemente no es posible!

 

-Deje de gritar Holmes, y ahí está su compañero- El  profesor señalo hacia el rubio, el pelinegro lo volteo a ver sorprendido.

-Cámbieme de compañero.

 

 -¿Qué?, no los puedo cambiar, tendría que cambiar toda la lista.

 

-¿Cambiar toda la lista? Solo debe ponerme el compañero de alguien más o simplemente hare mi trabajo individualmente.

 

-Yo no tengo problema si me cambia de pareja-Dijo el rubio haciendo que el maestro se quedara viendo a los dos, suspiro y se apretó el entrecejo, a veces su trabajo era muy frustrante.

 

-Si alguien más se queja de su pareja los cambiare, pero si eso no sucede se quedaran como están. Que tengan una buena tarde.

 

El profesor entro a su oficina dejando al John y a Sherlock afuera incomodos.

 

-Eeeh no sabía que estabas en Estados Unidos. – Dijo John mientras con una mano se agarraba el cuello, la situación no podía ser más incómoda.

 

-Yo tampoco sabía que estabas aquí-Dijo el más alto, antes de que se fuera.

 

John vio por donde se fue el pelinegro, ¿en serio? Entre todos los lugares que existían en este mundo tenía que dar en su misma universidad, a veces el mundo era demasiado pequeño.

 

                                                                                                        ~~~~~o~~~~~~o~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Habían pasado dos semanas y no había rastro del pelinegro, después de ese dia no lo había visto por ningún lugar, debían ponerse de acuerdo para el trabajo y empezarlo, no quería salir bajo en una de sus materias.

Lo más seguro es que viviera en la universidad, fue hacia la dirección y pidió que le dieran el número de donde vivía Sherlock, le dieron la dirección, genial ahora tenía que ir a buscarlo. Era el 221 del edificio B,  solo esperaba no encontrarse con algún rarito.

 

Vio la puerta por décima vez, era el momento, toco la puerta y espero, tal vez no lo escucho, volvió a tocar ahora un poco más fuerte.

 

Abrió la puerta y volvió a meterse.

 

-Te estuve esperando desde ayer, no sé porque tardaste tanto, solo era un simple pedido

 

-Perdona ¿Qué? –El rubio entro  a la habitación y vio perplejo al más alto ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Qué acaso nunca limpiaba? La habitación estaba tirada, ¿era ropa interior la que estaba en el piso?

 

-No…yo, te confundí-El más alto un poco ¿avergonzado? Empezó a recoger algunas cosas y las puso en donde se supone que deberían ir

 

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Watson?

 

-Solo dime John

 

-Bien John ¿Por qué estás aquí?

 

-Tenemos el trabajo de Toxicología.

 

-Yo hago el experimento y tú el ensayo. – Se sentó en uno de las sillas que estaba desocupadas y se le quedo viendo a John.

 

 -¿Cómo voy a hacer el ensayo, si no sé de qué es el experimento?

 

-Vendrás el día que lo haga y si tienes dudas o algo me hablas. –Se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio o lo que quedaba de él, tenía tubos de ensayo con líquidos que no podía reconocer y estaba repleto de libros. –Toma, es mi número.

 

El rubio tomo el papel con el número y se quedó viendo al más alto.

 

-Me avisas si necesitas algo o cualquier cosa, te mando mensaje hoy para que tengas mi número. – John se dio la vuelta y agarro el picaporte cuando sintió que Sherlock lo agarro del hombro.

 

-John…yo, lo siento, él era un idiota.

 

-Lo sé, debo irme. – El rubio lo miro por encima del hombro, y abrió la puerta y salió.

 

                                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

 

 

Uno, dos, tres mensajes, le había mandado tres mensajes y no contestaba. John medio aventó su celular al escritorio y se recargo en la silla, ya habían pasado dos semanas y simplemente no tenía ni idea de que hacer el ensayo, Sherlock no había vuelto a decirle nada desde ese día, suspiro frustrado, simplemente lo odiaba.

 

Había tocado la puerta y al parecer no había nadie, había intentado marcar y lo mandaba a buzón de voz, toco en la habitación de alado y la muchacha Molly le había dicho que Sherlock tenía dos días que no salía de su habitación, de hecho estaba pensando en avisarle al prefecto del edificio, se despidió amablemente.

 

Debia ser una locura, pero vio que nadie pasara, saco su credencial de estudiante y la metió entre la puerta, sabía que eran fáciles de abrir aun sin la llave, hizo un poco de presión y escucho el “click” de que había abierto. Abrió la puerta lentamente, pero nada lo había preparado para lo siguiente.

 

                                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~

 

 

Vio salir a la enfermera y cerrar la cortina, se levantó rápidamente

 

-¿Cómo está?

 

-Estable, es una suerte que lo hayas encontrado, bien hecho John, puede pasar a verlo si quiere, pero despertara en unas horas.

 

-No, está bien, yo debo irme. – John salió de la enfermería, se sentó en una banca que estaba enfrente de los salones de economía, cerró los ojos y suspiro, el imbécil de Holmes lo había encontrado inconsciente, su escritorio estaba calcinado le sorprende como nadie había escuchado nada, pero había tenido suerte.

 

Aun sentía esa opresión en el pecho, seguro era por la adrenalina.

 

                                                                                                           ~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

 

 

Eran las dos de la mañana, cuando escucho su celular vibrar, lo malo de tener sueño ligero.

_Gracias por ayudarme, a la próxima te invito a los ensayos del experimento._

_S.H_

Rio un poco, a veces podía ser un tonto, se quedó dormido pensando en que ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho.

 

Continuará...


End file.
